Eveil
by Domi08
Summary: Ninomiya ouvre les yeux sur sa vie et voit Nishikido autrement.


Petit OS écrit après avoir perdu un jeu avec des amies. Le couple m'a été donné avec trois mots imposés: ours, panda et pingouin!  
>J'espère qu'il vous plaira, en tout cas, bonne lecture à tous :)<p>

* * *

><p>Au soir, dans un des quartiers de Tokyo, au delà d'une porte, la musique était au plus fort et l'alcool coulait à flot. Des amis, des couples, des célibataires, des personnes de tout horizon se déhanchaient sur la piste de danse. L'ambiance était agréable et idéale pour se couper de son ennuie ou du stress de la vie quotidienne. Un homme était installé avec ses amis dans un coin de la salle, il riait et passait un bon moment. Il avait pour habitude de les rejoindre là après une semaine de travail. Aiba malgré toutes ces années, savait toujours faire le pitre et Ohno son meilleur ami s'exprimait à sa manière.<p>

Cela faisait une heure que leur soirée venait de commencer et un bruit de verre les surprirent. Tous s'étaient retournés vers la personne qui visiblement n'en était pas à son premier verre et qui troublait leur assemblée. Ses yeux étaient plissés, son visage perlait de sueur, et un sourire niais planait sur son visage. Son jean tombait laissant apparaître la bordure de son boxer tandis que son débardeur blanc était trempé de façon éparse. Voyant que personne ne réagissait, il se saisit de son verre et le reclaqua contre la table en prononçant des choses incompréhensibles.

- Nino c'est ton pote ! Tu t'en charges !

- Eh ? Mais !

- Tu préfères appeler le videur ?

- Non... bon j'y vais ! Merci les gars...

- Y'a pas de quoi !

Passant un bras sous l'épaule de son camarade, il inclina la tête pour saluer ses amis avant d'emporter tant bien que mal l'ivrogne. Bien qu'il soit maigre, il faisait son poids et sa marche vers la sortie fut plus que pénible en comptant les corps qui se mouvaient et qui barraient son chemin. Il bousculait des gens et se faisait insulter mais continuait d'avancer au fur et à mesure qu'on lui ouvrait le passage. La chaleur de la salle et l'effort qu'il fournissait à porter son ami l'essoufflaient, les activités physiques n'avaient jamais été son fort et il allait lui faire rappeler.

- Je suis mort ! T'étais obligé de faire le poids mort...

- Hey ! Je me suis renversé un cocktail sur moi pour faire plus vrai au lieu de le boire ! Je t'ai fais sortir sans soucis, tu m'en dois une !

- Mouais. Pas mal ta petite performance, mais tu as pris l'option de facilité.

- Quoi ? Je m'en fou ! Je file à mon rencard maintenant.

- Okay, et après ton coup, tu passes toujours à l'appart' ? J'ai tout ce qu'il faut pour une bonne petite soirée, et tu verras, le jeu que je viens d'acheter, il déchire.

- Ca marche. A plus tard mec !

De sa démarche nonchalante et sexy, Ryo s'éloigna vers l'entrée de la boîte où une fille canon l'attendait. Nino sourit et le regarda quelques instants avant de se ressaisir et de se diriger vers le konbini le plus proche. Si Ryo venait chez lui, il lui fallait quelques provisions. Il lui avait menti en disant qu'il avait tout ce qu'il fallait. En dehors du travail, et de ses sorties hebdomadaires avec Arashi, il restait chez lui à jouer en réseau, ou à tester de nouveaux jeux vidéos. Sa passion était imposante au point que ses amis s'amusaient à le surnommer le geek. Alors, faire les courses, il n'y allait qu'en sortant du boulot ou en cas de force majeure. Et là, c'en était un.

Les sacs en plastique en main, il marchait vers l'arrêt de métro en se mémorisant des codes. Il avait toujours réussi à finir ses jeux, sauf un et cela le tourmentait. Il avait entamé le dernier qu'il avait acheté, mais dès qu'il en avait l'occasion, il réfléchissait aux combinaisons possibles pour clore celui délaissé. Il aurait pu avoir la solution sur l'un des nombreux forums disponibles, mais rien ne lui était impossible alors il voulait trouver par lui même, question de fierté.

Assis dans la rame qui le ramenait chez lui, il s'empara de son téléphone portable afin d'envoyer un message à Sho. Bien qu'il avait programmé sa petite escapade, il se sentait coupable de fuir ses amis. Ce n'était pas la première fois, mais à chacune d'elles, il éprouvait du remords. Seulement, ces derniers temps, il passait de plus en plus de temps au travail avec eux et ces gars étaient sa famille. Il les voyait à longueur de journée, pendant les pauses, les repas, parfois même les nuits, alors, comme un adolescent, il voulait parfois s'évader quelques heures.

Son appartement était mal ordonné, plus il avançait à l'intérieur, plus son visage se déformait en une grimace. Ses vêtements sales traînaient par endroit, ses câbles et boîtes de jeux jonchaient le sol du salon et la vaisselle du l'évier datait d'une semaine. Et il en passait. Déposant ses sacs de courses sur le coin de table, il mit au frais les bières qu'il venait d'acheter ainsi que la viande. Puis, il prit son courage à deux mains, et retroussa ses manches pour faire la vaisselle et débarrasser légèrement les lieux.

Installé au fond de son canapé, les bras ballants et la tête basculée en arrière, il ferma quelques secondes les yeux pour récupérer. Il s'était dépêché afin de prendre le temps de se laver avant l'arrivée de Ryo. Ce dernier n'allait certainement plus tarder, il lui donnait une heure tout au plus. Sa chambre était sobre, et paradoxalement, bien rangée. C'était la seule pièce à laquelle il faisait attention, principalement parce qu'il y emmenait ses conquêtes. Enfin, lorsqu'il avait le temps et l'envie. Son boxer en main, il se dirigea vers la salle de bain où il commença à se déshabiller.

Le pantalon déboutonné, il s'apprêtait à le faire glisser au sol lorsque la sonnette retentit. Jurant, il se précipita à l'entrée pour ouvrir à son invité plus qu'en avance. Ryo avait l'air de mauvaise humeur, il était entré sans un mot et s'était déchaussé rapidement. Par son comportement, Nino ne se fit pas prier pour lui apporter une bière. Son rendez vous de ce soir avait dû mal se passer et il savait d'ores et déjà comment la soirée allait se terminer. Ryo allait se saouler, et il allait l'accompagner.

La sonnette retentit une nouvelle fois, haussant un sourcil, Nino se leva allant voir qui pouvait le demander à cette heure. La porte entrouverte, une jeune femme séduisante se tenait devant lui et le questionnait. Elle cherchait après Ryo et ne sachant par quel moyen elle était au courant qu'il serait chez lui, il appela ce dernier à le rejoindre. Le soupir que Ryo lâcha face à la fille en disait long et le flux de paroles qu'elle balançait leur filait un mal de crâne. Nino ne pouvait plus l'entendre et une idée idiote lui vint en tête et il l'exécuta sans réfléchir. Il s'avança vers son ami et souda ses lèvres aux siennes dans un court baiser.

- C'est mon mec, casse toi maintenant.

Il avait eu l'effet escompté, elle les regardait la bouche grande ouverte et avait balbutié quelques mots avant de tourner les talons et de s'éloigner. Pourtant, elle n'était pas la seule à être sous le choc, Nishikido, regardait son ami avec de grands yeux surpris et avait posé son doigt sur ses lèvres. Nino haussa les épaules et retourna dans la salle de bain laissant pantelant son ami. Mais au moment de faire couler l'eau, il fit marche arrière et entraîna Ryo avec lui. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'ils se voyaient nus, et une bonne douche leur ferait du bien à tous les deux.

Il s'était écarté du jet d'eau laissant le loisir à Ryo de se rincer et malgré lui, son regard descendit le long de la colonne vertébrale du plus jeune. Son kohai avait de belles fesses, son corps était désirable et l'eau qui coulait et perlait sur sa peau était déroutante. Secouant la tête, il sortit de la douche et s'enroula dans sa serviette pour se sécher. Il fit tomber celle de Ryo et s'abaissa pour la ramasser. Au moment de se relever, Nishikido s'était retourné affichant son sexe dans le champ de vision de Nino. Celui ci troublé s'éloigna et enfila son boxer avant de rejoindre le salon.

Il regardait la télévision sur la chaîne pour enfant lorsque Ryo s'assit à ses côtés en coupant Kung fu panda pour mettre l'AV Introduisant un cd dans le lecteur de la play, il se saisit d'une manette et donna la seconde à Nino. Ce dernier se dit alors que son ami était vraiment à l'aise et qu'il faisait désormais comme chez lui. Il sourit et détourna son regard pour configurer son personnage. Quelques minutes plus tard, les deux amis se livraient bataille virtuellement, lançant des insultes ou criant leur mécontentement.

- Pourquoi tu m'as embrassé tout à l'heure ?

- Pour faire partir la fille qui t'a suivi jusque chez moi.

- Tu aurais simplement pu fermer la porte...

- Ah Nishiki, te prend pas la tête !

- Bah un mec m'embrasse, je me prends la tête !

- Fais pas ton mec prude ! On sait tous que Uchi et toi...

- Arrête ça ! C'était différent, lui je l'aimais.

Ses yeux se fixèrent sur l'écran et ses doigts cessèrent de manipuler la manette. Il connaissait Ryo et savait pertinemment que parfois, il parlait sans réfléchir mais cette phrase lui fit mal. Il perdit sa partie, et se leva pour chercher des bières. Il en déposa une sur la table basse pour son invité, et but d'une traite la sienne. Il le dévisageait, de multiples questions se posaient dans sa tête, et il lui en voulait. Il ne savait pas pourquoi, mais que Ryo ne le voit que comme un pote et qu'il ne l'aime pas littéralement le frustrait. En quelques minutes de réflexions, il s'était donné une mission et il allait tout faire pour que Ryo éprouve des sentiments plus qu'amicaux pour lui.

Il en avait marre de le voir se taper des filles, qu'il lui raconte ses ébats et qu'il ne prête pas attention à lui. Il était son confident, mais un confident qui avait un cœur et qui au fur et à mesure s'était mis le désirer. Depuis plusieurs mois, il n'avait rien fait et entendre les récits de son ami lui donnait envie. A ce moment, un déclic se produisit dans sa tête et il se tourna vers Ryo avant de regarder fixement l'écran. Cela faisait plusieurs mois que Ryo et lui se voyaient plus souvent, et étrangement depuis, il n'avait plus couché avec une seule fille. Personne ne lui plaisait assez et ne le faisait se sentir bien.

Aussi, il y avait ses escapades, jamais il n'avait agit comme ça avec ses amis. Il se rendait alors compte que pour Nishikido, il avait changé. Il regarda autour de lui et vit son appartement rangé, et des paquets de chips étaient entamés sur la table basse. Dans un souffle, il se leva pour leur chercher de nouvelles bières. Il avait l'impression de s'être réveillé, il avait percé sa petite bulle d'illusion et voyait maintenant la réalité. Son frigo conservaient des bières et des alcools qu'il n'aimait même pas mais que le plus jeune buvait. Puis, toute cette nourriture, lui qui était plutôt économe voire avare, avait acheté tout cela pour cette soirée.

Dans l'encadrement de la porte, il observait Ryo qui jouait à la console. Ce dernier but une longue gorgée de sa canette et Nino avala sa salive. Maintenant qu'il s'était pris la vérité en pleine figure, il allait avoir du mal à paraître normal. Son talent d'acteur avait des limites surtout lorsque ses propres sentiments entraient en jeu. De nouveau à la hauteur de Ryo, il s'assit et reprit sa manette. La nouvelle partie engagée, il n'était pas concentré et les plaintes de son invité se faisaient de plus en plus ressentir. Enfin, Nino perdit une nouvelle fois la partie, exaspérant Ryo qui posa la manette et qui se mit face à lui.

- Bon maintenant, dis moi ce qui ne va pas ?

- Tout va bien, pourquoi ?

- C'est la deuxième fois que je gagne et ça c'est pas normal.

- Nishiki ?

- Oui ?

- On fait un pari ?

- Un pari ?

- Ouais ! On fait une dernière partie, et celui qui gagne fera ce qu'il veut de l'autre durant la soirée ! Ça te dit ?

- Okay ! Après deux victoires, je peux en espérer une troisième !

Son cœur se mit alors à battre un peu plus vite, il avait une occasion en or de se rapprocher de lui. Un léger sourire en coin, il se redressa et s'investit à fond dans cette dernière partie décisive. Il se mordait légèrement la lèvre inférieure et était focalisé sur la télévision. Les minutes passaient et un cri victorieux perturba le silence qui s'était installé dans l'appartement. Debout devant de le canapé, les bras en l'air, Nino laissait sa joie et sa modestie de côté. Rappelé par le raclement de gorge de Ryo, il s'arrêta net de sourire lorsqu'il se rendit compte de sa position ridicule.

- Alors, que vas tu faire de moi ? Je te préviens, je ne nettoies pas tes toilettes !

- Baka ! Je veux un câlin !

- Un câlin ?... Heyy je suis pas ton ours en peluche non plus !

Sans perdre de temps, Nino s'était emparé du corps svelte de Ryo et le serrait contre lui. Peu importe ce que l'autre disait, tous ses sens s'étaient mobilisés sur le touché et l'odorat. Il ne percevait plus vraiment la voix de Ryo qui se plaignait et qui trouvait leur accolade embarrassante. Il respirait son odeur et caressait son dos. Puis, il se permit d'emmêler ses doigts dans ses cheveux et d'embrasser son cou. Sa peau chaude et sensible lui fit alors perdre la tête et alors qu'il s'emballait dans ses baisers, Ryo le repoussa doucement, l'air sérieux, neutre, ce qui le fit pâlir.

Ils se regardaient droit dans les yeux, et ces quelques secondes lui parurent une éternité. Il ne regrettait pas son petit écart de conduite, il avait apprécier se perdre dans ses sensations et sentir le souffle chaud de Ryo contre son oreille. Il n'était pas non plus gêné, il avait vécu bien pire comme situation. Cependant, il avait cette boule au ventre, il appréhendait la réaction de Nishikido. Celui-ci ne saurait pas agir de façon indifférente et il détestait les situations qui le mettaient mal à l'aise. Il imaginait déjà ce dernier se mettre en colère et s'éloigner de lui. C'est pourquoi, il s'écarta de Ryo et tenta de se lever alors qu'une main l'empoigna.

- Et là, c'était pour faire partir qui ?

- Nishiki, je suis en manque. Alors fais pas attention à ça.

- En manque de sexe ?

- Oui, et je te veux. Le gage prend en compte ce genre de souhait ?

- Euh ? Je suppose. Un plan cul ne se refuse pas !

- Bien.

Sans perdre de temps, Nino souda ses lèvres à celles de Ryo et mit de côté ses craintes. Les battements de son cœur s'accéléraient, et la chaleur de la pièce lui semblait avoir augmenté considérablement. Il s'envolait vers l'inconnu mais il comptait sur son ami pour le guider. Tout cela était nouveau pour lui, et caresser le torse de son ami l'électrisait. Cette sensation sous ses doigts était bien différente de ce qu'il avait connu avec les femmes. La respiration de Ryo s'accentuait et son bassin commençait à se mouver sous lui ce qui finit par l'emporter. Nino se leva brusquement tirant à sa suite son futur amant jusqu'à sa chambre.

Ses yeux s'ouvraient progressivement après avoir dormi paisiblement le restant de la nuit. Petit à petit, il émergeait et prenait le contrôle de ses membres en s'étirant. Il bailla et se retourna dans son lit avant d'ouvrir de grand yeux surpris. Ryo était allongé à ses côtés, son portable en main et le regardait. Mentalement, il se dit qu'il faisait peur, son regard noir planté sur lui le gênait. Enfin, les événements de la veille lui revinrent en mémoire, et il se mordit la lèvre en essayant de percevoir une quelconque pensée de Ryo. Ce dernier n'avait toujours pas bougé mais finit par lui adresser un léger sourire qui rassura Nino.

- B'jour.

- Bonjour. Enfin réveillé ?

- Hum.. ça fait longtemps que tu ne dors plus ?

- Oui. Quelques minutes.

- Je vois. Pour hier...

- Il n'y a rien à dire, si ?

- Je... non tu as raison. Il vient d'où ce strap ?

- Oh ça, un cadeau de Sho-chan, tu connais sa passion pour les pingouins !

- Oui, c'est mignon.

Tous deux confortablement allongés, ils s'étaient mis à discuter simplement. Ryo parlait des kanjani et Nino des Arashi. Plus jeune, ils avaient vécus de très bons moments tous ensemble et ils aimaient se les remémorer. Puis, naturellement, Nino se rapprocha de plus en plus du plus jeune, et tout en causant, Ryo finit par se blottir dans ses bras. Les minutes passaient, et ils ne s'arrêtaient plus. Pour la première fois, chacun laissait transparaître un côté caché de sa personnalité à l'autre. La tendresse qu'ils s'échangeaient était le changement le plus marquant.

L'après-midi bien entamé, les deux amis se levèrent en direction de la cuisine. Les estomacs vides étaient parvenus à les conduire hors du lit et à les ramener de leur nuage. Ayant enfilé rapidement leurs boxers auparavant, Ryo se moqua ouvertement de son aîné qui visiblement devait être mal à l'aise avec son sous-vêtement à l'envers. Après ce petit instant de détente, Ryo décida de préparer le déjeuner pendant que Nino mettait la table et changeait les draps. Connaissant les talents de cuisinier de Ryo, l'aîné ne refusait jamais de goûter à ses plats et lui laissait volontiers sa cuisine.

Les forces reprises, tout deux se dirigèrent vers la salle de bain où les serviettes de la veille pendaient sur le rebord de la vitre de douche. Nino s'éclipsa quelques secondes pour leur prendre des boxers propres et rejoignit Ryo sous la douche. Bien savonné, ils se rincèrent à tour de rôle comme la veille, mais cette fois, Nino se colla au dos de Ryo l'encerclant de ses bras. L'eau ruisselait sur leurs corps, et alors que l'atmosphère était propice, Nino chuchota quelques mots à l'oreille de son ami.

- Je crois que je t'aime.

- Je sais et moi aussi.

- Eh ?

- Bah oui, tu crois que tu m'aurais eu si facilement sinon ?

- Euh. C'est vrai.

Se retournant, Ryo fit face à Nino, le jet de douche s'écrasant sur leurs têtes et l'embrassa. Nino sourit et laissa un court instant Ryo dominer le baiser. Il appréciait que son ami, désormais amant le laisse dominer dans leur couple. Il connaissait son tempérament, et après la nuit qu'ils avaient passé, il ne verrait plus jamais son Nishiki de la même manière. Il était beau, et lui avoir procuré du plaisir avait été merveilleux. Nino se sentait privilégié d'avoir vécu, vu et de pouvoir revivre encore pareil spectacle. Sortis de la douche, les deux amoureux s'habillèrent et finirent leur journée ensemble.

Une semaine s'était écoulée et les deux amants avaient gardé le secret sur leur relation. Ils préféraient être sûr et attendre quelques temps avant de l'annoncer à leurs amis. Comme toutes les semaines, Nino rejoignait les membres de son groupe à leur boîte de nuit habituelle. Depuis qu'il était avec Ryo, il était encore de meilleur humeur que d'ordinaire ce qui n'avait pas échappé à ses amis. Deux heures à peine après son arrivé, Ryo débarqua à leur table, cette fois ci, en faisant une scène de ménage à Nino. Il lui reprochait d'avoir piqué sa copine et devant les regards de ses amis Nino, s'excusa avant de tirer à sa suite Ryo vers la sortie.

- Ils nous prennent vraiment pour des bleus ne ?


End file.
